memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
2360s
|-|Prime Universe=__NOEDITSECTION__ begins at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards.}} Battleship and are launched from the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards.}} Starship is decommissioned after 25 years of service. *The Starships and are commissioned. *Captain Jean-Luc Picard assumes command of the Enterprise-D. *Rear admiral (lower grade) Maximus Hunter assumes command of the Victorious-A and re-assumes command over Task Force Victorious. *Commander William Riker is chosen by Captain Picard, sight unseen, from a list of sixty candidates to serve as executive officer of the Enterprise-D.}} returns to Earth, after seven years exploring space. *Captain Jean-Luc Picard's cardiac device is replaced on Starbase 212 by Dr. Katherine Pulaski. *Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the USS Enterprise-D were flung far into the Delta Quadrant by Q and encountered the single biggest threat to the Alpha Quadrant - the Borg. *Commander William Riker turned down a command position on the frontier scout ship USS Aries. *Knowledgeable on legal issues, William Riker was pressed into presenting Starfleet's case against Data's independence at Starbase 173. *Commander William Riker was the first human to serve aboard a Federation-Klingon exchange program, where he showed a keen knowledge of their culture and became one of the few to obtain Picard's "surrender."}} starship, was launched from Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards *Elizabeth Shelby led the USS Yosemite's investigation of the loss of a science outpost, which determined beyond doubt that the outpost had been destroyed by the Borg, giving Starfleet the first positive confirmation of their entry into the Alpha Quadrant. *Lieutenant Matthew MacTavish is transferred from the to the by Starfleet Command. *Jean-Luc Picard mind-melds with the ailing Federation Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan to save the Legaran Conference. *Jean-Luc Picard is abducted by the Borg and turned into Locutus of Borg. *William Riker turns down a second command position on the USS Melbourne, but is later given a field promotion to the rank of Captain and is placed in command of the Enterprise during the abduction of Picard by the Borg. *B'Elanna Torres enters Starfleet Academy.}} , is commissioned after her inspection and Shake-down cruise. *Deon Bennett joins Starfleet as an enlisted officer and is assigned to the as a senior propulsion technician. *Lieutenant George Primmin joins the Livingston crew as chief of security. *Lieutenant Matthew MacTavish transfers off the back to the USS Livingston. *The Livingston is boarded by a group of renegade Klingons. They overtake the ship. Captain Grady Howard and first officer Commander Chakotay are taken prisoner. However, due to the efforts of Crewman Bennett, the ship is retaken by the Starfleet personnel. Bennett is promoted to chief operations officer on the Livingston. *Jean-Luc Picard commands the 23-ship blockade fleet to deter Romulan interference along the Klingon border during the Klingon civil war. *Knowledgeable on legal issues, William Riker defends Crewman Tarses and then later even Picard before Rear Admiral Nora Satie's inquiry. *William Riker is given temporary command of the in Picard's blockading fleet against Romulan involvement in the Klingon civil war.}} design was developed. *Chakotay's father, Kolopak, dies on Solosos IV after being murdered by a Cardassian Gul. *Commander Chakotay of the resigns his Starfleet commission to join the terrorist group, the Maquis. He is succeeded as first officer of the Livingston by Lieutenant commander William Yal the following year. *Daniel Dyas joins Starfleet as an enlisted officer. *Commander Elizabeth Shelby and Captain Korsmo were transferred to the .}} nearly captures Maquis leader and former Starfleet officer Chakotay, but he and his Maquis crew are able to escape by maneuvering their small shuttlecraft through a dense asteroid field. *Former chief engineer of the , Matthew MacTavish, is sentenced to three years in a maximum security prison and a permanent demotion to senior chief petty officer for passing information about Starfleet to the Maquis. *Lieutenant William Yal is promoted to Lieutenant commander and is officially made first officer of the USS Livingston, replacing Commander Chakotay. * arrives at Deep Space 9 and stays for two days before heading in to the wormhole on her ten year mission *Cardassian space station Terok Nor, orbiting Bajor, is abandoned by Cardassian Occupation forces and management over it was assumed by Starfleet, as requested by the Bajoran Provisional Government, and was renamed Deep Space 9. *Commander Benjamin Sisko is assigned to Deep Space 9 as its Station Commander. *Kira Nerys is promoted to the rank of Major by the Bajoran Militia and assigned to Deep Space Nine to serve as the station's executive officer. *The Bajoran Wormhole is discovered by Benjamin Sisko and new DS9 Science officer, Lieutenant Jadzia Dax, causing the transfer of Deep Space 9 from around the orbit of Bajor to within close proximity of the wormhole. *Captain Jean-Luc Picard is captured and tortured by Cardassians after falling into a well planned trap on Celtris III. *Captain Edward Jellico temporarily assumes command of the and successfully negotiates the release of Captain Picard from his Cardassian captors. Picard subsequently resumes command of the Enterprise. *Vice admiral Alyanna Nechayev passed over him by placing Captain Edward Jellico in command during Picard's abduction by the Cardassians. Their budding disagreements led to Riker being temporarily relieved of duty until he was called back by Jellico for Cardassian negotiations. *Maximus Hunter is promoted to the rank of Rear admiral (upper grade) and given the position of Chief of Starfleet Operations. *The reappeared again and helped the Bajorans fight the Cardassians. After arrival at Deep Space 9, her crew and captain were arrested and forced to hand over the starship to the Federation. Sometime later the Genesis was given back to her captain, after Commander Benjamin Sisko accessed the library files and found that the ship had fought in many battles including the Federation-Klingon War and helped the fight the Gorn back in the 23rd century. }} |-|Mirror Universe=__NOEDITSECTION__ )}} |-|Warship Voyager Reality=__NOEDITSECTION__ at Utopia Phoenix Development Yards. *L'taL Shield, conceived in 2345, is born on this date when Edward Shield and Lianna Young go back in time to give her for adoption, as she is in danger in their own time. *Jean-Luc Picard arrives from the future, 2388, to clone Leopold Shield in order to defeat Edward Shield in his timeline. A rogue Starfleet officer serving under Picard uses the cloning technology to replicate Marja Djurhuus as "Elizabeth Shield."}} External links